


To try and make it right

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Can't Cook (Good Omens), Aziraphale Cooks (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Cooking, Baking, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cooking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley wakes up to find Aziraphale struggling to cook a very old recipe with ingredients that no longer exist. In a bit to cheer up his lovely husband, Crowley shows him YouTube cooking videos.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	To try and make it right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [likearumchocolatesouffle](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/) who asked for "Aziraphale trying to cook using very old recipe books that call for ingredients that don’t exist anymore, and Crowley introducing him to cooking shows on YouTube."

Crowley was woken up by the smell of something burning. He’d been dreaming. The lovely image of a garden behind a seaside cottage. A dream. A future. A home. And then smoke and fire and the image had turned into Crowley’s worst fear. The bookshop on fire. Except for this time, Aziraphale was inside the shop and Crowley couldn’t reach, couldn’t save him. 

He woke with a start, the smell of smoke thick in the air. 

“Angel!” he shouted, jumping out of bed and racing into the kitchen. 

He made it as far as the island in the center of the kitchen before the smoke billowing from the stove clouded his vision. 

“Oh bother,” Aziraphale muttered, using a dish towel to diffuse the smoke away from the stove. 

“Aziraphale, what are you doing?!” Crowley asked as he snapped his fingers to open one of the windows across the room. 

Aziraphale startled and turned to face his husband. “Oh, darling, I’m so sorry I woke you.”

Crowley sighed and walked over to Aziraphale. “Angel, love, it’s fine. Should be up anyway, especially if you’re trying to burn down the kitchen.”

Aziraphale pouted, as he turned back to the stove. “I was just trying to cook something.”

“What something?” 

Aziraphale handed a cookbook to Crowley that had been resting on the counter next to the stove. Crowley took the book and began glancing over the recipe. It was incredibly old, so old it was written in Old English and many of the terms were no longer in use. In fact, half of the ingredients were no longer in existence. 

“Aziraphale, do you realize how old this recipe is?” he asked. 

He knew Aziraphale was a smart angel. The most intelligent angel in all of creation, as far as Crowley was concerned. But even his wonderfully clever angel had his moments of stupidity. 

“Yes, dear. That’s why I pulled out this cookbook. I had a craving. I can’t find anything even remotely close to this in the shops. I thought perhaps I could make it myself. But miracling up the ingredients I needed didn’t quite work.”

Crowley set the book down and carefully held Azirpahale’s hands, despite one of them still being clad in an oven mitt. 

“Aziraphale, angel, love of my life,” he said, making sure that Aziraphale was looking at him. “You are utterly ridiculous and I love you anyway, even when you’re trying to burn down our kitchen. I can try and help you miracle up what you need, but it might not be worth it, it’s been so long since either of us encountered them, it probably won’t work. Or maybe we can find you some new recipes.”

Aziraphale nodded, eyes watering. Crowley reached up and gently wiped the tears there were threatening to fall. 

“Come with me,” he said, tugging on Aziraphale’s hand. 

He led Aziraphale out of the kitchen and into his office, where his laptop was set up on the desk. He pulled Aziraphale over to the chair, sitting down first and pulling the angel onto his lap. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale protested, even as Crowley’s arms wrapped around him to reach the laptop keyboard. 

Crowley tutted at him and continued to pull up what he’d brought Aziraphale over to see. After a little struggle, a cuddly angel on his lap distracting him a tiny bit, Crowley managed to reach the cooking section of YouTube. 

“Humans, clever beings, have learned to share recipes on the internet in video form. They walk you through all the ingredients and all the steps. Anything your heart or stomach could possibly desire. Maybe even some modernized versions of your long-forgotten recipes. Just have to search and see what you find.”

“Oh. Oh, how wonderful.” Aziraphale took over the typing and typed in the recipe he had been trying to make.

A few videos popped up in the search, as he scrolled through trying to see if any were relevant. Crowley grinned and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s plump waist, holding tightly to his angel while he searched through until he found a video that seemed promising and clicked it. Aziraphale watched excitedly, grabbing pen and paper from Crowley’s desk so he could copy down what the video told him what to do. Crowley watched Aziraphale, the way the angel’s eyes lit up as the video showed the modern ingredients coming together to create the treat Aziraphale wanted. 

Finally, hazel eyes turned to Crowley and his smile was worth a thousand smoky mornings. 

“Thank you, Crowley, dear heart.” 

“You’re welcome, love.” Crowley leaned in and kissed him. “Need anything from the shop? I can make a run for whatever you need.”

“Oh, yes, there are a few things we don’t have. If you don’t mind.”

“Angel, I never mind. Do anything for you. As long as it makes you happy.” 

Aziraphale smiled again, one of his blinding, brilliant watt smiles. “You make me happy.” 

Crowley felt his cheeks burn as he blushed. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him again. While Aziraphale watched a few more videos, Crowley went to clean up the kitchen and change out of his pyjamas for the day. When he was finished, Aziraphale had a whole new list of ingredients he would need to make several new desserts. Crowley pulled on his jacket and his glasses, ready to head out to the shops to make his angel happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
